


Alone

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean catches you enjoying yourself and decides to join in the fun.~





	Alone

The boys were away, so naturally you could play. You were not happy about being left behind as you hadn’t seen any action in a few weeks, but you had agreed for the sake of giving the brothers some bonding time. Besides, there were things you could only do if the Bunker was empty. Things that made you miss living alone. Things like dancing around in your underwear, blasting 80’s music while chugging some beers. And that’s exactly how Dean found you when he came back early to surprise you.

The shirt: Dean’s faded black AC/DC tee that you had stolen a few weeks ago and refused to return. The underwear: pink and white striped cotton bikini briefs. The beer: your fourth. The song: Heart’s “Alone”.

You danced around the Bunker, music blasting through the speaker system. You were glad Sam wasn’t home; he had caught you doing this once before and bitched that “That’s not what the intercoms are for Y/N.” 

Your iPod was on shuffle with only the best drunken-sing-along songs on the list. As you cat-walked down the hallway shaking your almost-naked ass, your favorite karaoke song came on. You danced and sang your way through the hall and ended up in the library, dramatically singing into your beer. Your voice was terrible but you sang loudly and with passion.

“I wonder where you are tonight… no answer on your telephone…”

You were so enthused you danced your way up onto a chair, then higher until you stood on the table, almost knocking over a lamp as you entertained your invisible crowd.

“And the night goes by so very slow…Oh I hope that it won’t end though… Alone…”

You belted out the words, your voice echoing through the bunker. You never heard the big front door open and close. You never heard the boots clunking down the metal staircase. You never heard the deep laugh coming from the green-eyed hunter leaning in the archway as he watched you enjoying yourself.

“Till now, I’ve always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you… and now it chills me to the bone! How do I get you alone?”

“Well we can start by sending Sam out for pizza.” Now that you heard. Your eyes popped open and you dropped your hands to your legs, suddenly remembering that you were pants-less.

Embarrassment crept into your warm face, “Dean! Back so soon?”

He smiled and shrugged, “I missed you. And apparently I missed a whole lot of… whatever this is.” He laughed and walked towards you.

“This is me relaxing.” You laughed and held out your beer for him. He took it and brought it to his lips, taking a long sip. You watched his full lips as they wrapped around the brown glass; you shivered when he pulled it back and licked a drop off of his lip with his sinful tongue.

Dean eyed you flirtatiously and set the bottle down next to you. You were still towering above him, standing on the big wooden table. He reached over and put his hands on your ankles. “You do look very relaxed Y/N,” he smirked up at you and very slowly began to slide his hands up your legs. Dean’s rough hands glided up over your calves, his fingers danced over your knees and up to your thighs. His big thumbs rubbed firm circles along your inner thighs and traced the line of your panties. You closed your eyes during his travels and you swayed to the music, drunk and tingling under his touch. You gasped when Dean’s fingers slipped past the pink cotton and into your pussy. With one hand he fucked you slowly, two curved fingers pumping in and out while his thumb pressed against your clit. Your legs began to shake as he pleasured you, and you leaned forward about to fall.

“Woah Princess…” Dean removed his hand and caught you just in time. He placed his hands around your waist and lifted you down off of the table. As soon as you were within reach you grabbed his head, pulling him down to you, and kissed his amazing mouth. You sucked greedily at his juicy lips and ran your hands through his spiky hair.

“I missed you babe,” you moaned as your lips trailed down his jaw. You pressed your body against him, rocking your hips against his hardening package.

Dean was panting, hungry for you as lust rushed through his veins. He grabbed you again and lifted you up to sit you on the edge of the table. You ripped your panties off as he opened his pants, letting them fall down around his ankles, stopped by the high boot tops. His mouth met yours again as he rushed towards you, spreading your legs with his body and sliding effortlessly into your waiting folds. You whimpered at the slight burn, the delicious pain of his cock filling you quickly. Dean always stretched you so perfectly; you fit together like God had molded you from the same clay.

The music blared on, loud and soulful as Dean fucked you against the hard table; your legs and arms wrapped tightly around his hard body. Every thrust of his hips sent you reeling; you sucked at his thick neck, biting when the tension in you became too strong, sure to leave a trail of love marks all over him.

The song soon ended, but the rockin’ continued. Dean was wild and ravenous as he drove into you repeatedly, swirling his hips to hit you just right until you were crying his name as your orgasm erupted. It washed over you turning you into a shivering mess as Dean kept his pace strong, thrusting with such force the table shook and threatened to move across the floor. You gripped his neck and locked your mouth to his; shoving your tongue between his hot lips, just trying to hold on.

As the speakers pushed out a new love ballad Dean came inside you, filling you up with his sweet release. Exhausted and sated, he fell against you, letting you hold him while he regained his strength. You kissed him gently, laying soft kisses down his neck and shoulder until he looked up and kissed your lips. You smiled gleefully as you stared at the emerald-eyed hunter; your head buzzing with love and beer.

Dean kissed you once more and then backed away to get dressed. You slid down off the table, your ass suddenly hurting from the hard wood you’d been banged against. You picked up your abandoned beer and drank the rest.

“Glad you came home early,” you winked as you watched Dean do up his jeans.

“Me too. I would never have discovered your horrendous singing voice,” he said with a grin.

You slapped his arm, “Hey! I sing beautifully!”

Dean wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, “Babe, you are beautiful, and you do many things well. But singing ain’t one of them.”

You tried to protest again, but it was hard to act offended when confronted with the sexiest smile you’d ever seen. He was right, you sucked; but right now, with his lips pressed to yours, you couldn’t care less.


End file.
